


Když vzplane hvězda

by Werisek93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werisek93/pseuds/Werisek93
Summary: "Když vzplane hvězda osvítí celou galaxií svou oslepující září."Krátká Sily povídka, kterých je na internetu tak moc málo ♥





	Když vzplane hvězda

"Lilium ignitium!"

Tentokrát to zkrátka musí vyjít!

Nad tím zpropadeným kouzlem už strávil tolik času, že by si na hlavě jistojistě našel svůj první šedivý vlas.

Důležitě opsal hůlkou složitý oblouk a z jejího konce vystřelila sprška oranžových jisker, které se začaly kroutit a stahovat do složitých tvarů, až konečně... konečně... znovu vybuchly.

"Já se na to vážně vyseru!" zaklel Sirius rozladěně a praštil čelem do těžké dubové desky stolu. Začínal z toho šílet. Patřil k nejlepším studentům z ročníku a stejně nedokázal vymyslet jedno zatracené kouzlo? Možná by měl radši vrátit hůlku a jít uklízet v oranžové vestě Londýnské ulice.

"Ty se o to vážně pořád snažíš?" Povytáhl Remus obočí a přisedl si Tichošlápkovi.

Sledoval ho už několik dní a většinu času se u toho dobře bavil. Sirius se svůj plán pokoušel dotáhnout do konce s paličatou vytrvalostí, ačkoliv se neshledával s přílišnými úspěchy. Lupin musel nicméně uznat, že tvar, který opisovalo světlo jeho hůlky, konečně začínal připomínat květinu, a to se dalo považovat za obrovský úspěch.

"Přišel ses mi zase smát?" zabručel Sirius rozladěně a brkem vztekle přeškrtal několik slov na pergamenu, až ho svým přehnaným zápalem protrhl a několik kapek inkoustu zbarvilo stůl ve společenské místnosti do tmavě modré.

Remus zavrtěl hlavou a přisunul k němu šálek s horkou čokoládou, která omamně voněla a mírně tak uvolnila Siriův křečovitý výraz ve tváři. "Ne, myslím, že jsi docela postoupil. Řekni mi ale jedno – proč ji prostě jenom nepozveš na rande jako kteroukoliv jinou holku?"

Tichošlápek na něj zvedl vyděšený pohled, v obličeji viditelně zbedl a zběsile zavrtěl hlavou. "Viděl jsi, jak včera u snídaně odpálkovala Benjyho Fenwicka? U Merlina, takové odmítnutí by moje ego nemuselo přežít!"

Remus nikdy neviděl svého přítele takhle nervózního, když přišlo na děvčata. Obvykle se mu samy nabízely jako na stříbrném podnose. Stačilo by mu jenom pokynout prstem a měl je přesně tam, kde je chtěl mít. Sirius toho ale nevyužíval. Ač se navenek prezentoval jako nenapravitelný rebel, hluboko uvnitř toužil po lásce a porozumění stejně jako kdokoliv jiný. Dokonce možná ještě o chloupek víc.

"A co tě vede k myšlence, že ti tohle gesto zajistí její ano?" zeptal se vlkodlak a usrkl přitom z vlastního šálku s horkým potěšením – k dokonalosti mu chyběla už jen špetka skořice.

Sirius nejistě trhl rameny a cosi přitom nesrozumitelně zahuhlal. Lupinovi se podařilo identifikovat pouze propadl, jezero a oliheň. Kdo ví, co tím chtěl Black vlastně říct; radši se ho na to nezeptal.

Remus si k sobě přitáhl pergamen s jeho poznámkami, které ho pokrývaly odshora dolů. Byl plný škrtanců, nejrůznějších nákresů a podivných skvrn, po jejichž původu raději nepátral.

"Možná trochu moc máváš hůlkou, Tichošlápku."

"U Merlina, Náměsíčníku, nejsi ty génius?" ušklíbl se Sirius podrážděně. "Že mě to nenapadlo hned. Vždyť stačí jenom trochu míň mávat hůlkou!"

Lupin se zatvářil až nezvykle pobaveně, když na něj Black vychrlil své kousavé poznámky. S každým dalším Tichošlápkovým slovem se totiž jenom ujišťoval o hloubce jeho citu. Teď už věřil, že nešlo o žádný Siriův krátkodobý výstřelek; ten kluk opravdu toužil získat její divoké srdce.

"Zkus se trochu míň vztekat a trochu víc přemýšlet, Siriusi. Ale ne nad tím kouzlem; mysli na ni. Použij srdce, ne rozum," pousmál se Remus vstřícně. Opravdu mu chtěl pomoct. Nic si nepřál víc, než vidět svého kamaráda šťastného. Neznal nikoho, kdo by si to zasloužil víc.

Sirius se chtěl v první chvíli ohradit, jak bylo jeho dobrým zvykem, ale nakonec se rozhodl poslechnout Remova slova. Zavřel oči a představil si před sebou její tvář. Šlo to lehce – měl každý detail jejího obličeje vypálený do mysli. Oheň medových vlasů, jiskřivé smaragdy v očích, drobné pihy pokrývající nos a tváře, i hřejivý zvuk jejího smíchu; všechno si vybavoval jako kdyby stála přímo před ním.

"Lilium ignitium!" zopakoval; tentokrát tiše a něžně.

Jiskry znovu ozářily špičku hůlky, když z ní vystřelily jako svíjející se klubko hadů. Několikrát zakroužily ve vzduchu, než se konečně po tolika neúspěšných pokusech vytvarovaly do nádherné žhnoucí lilie.

Remus překvapeně vydechl a v očích mu zazářila hrdost. "Siriusi? I já bych ti padl k nohám, kdybys mi předvedl něco takového," zasmál se pobaveně a rukou zkusmo projel skrz žhnoucí obraz. Nerozplynul se; letmý poryv větru jenom rozdmýchal plameny a květina zazářila ještě jasněji.

"A to jsi ještě neviděl všechno!" zazubil se Tichošlápek vesele a zvedl se od stolu. Naplněn novou vlnou energie se chystal vrhnout do závěrečné části svého pečlivě vymyšleného plánu. "Díky za pomoc, kamaráde. Máš to u mě!"

🌠🌠🌠

"Blacku, přísahám, že jestli je to zase nějaký hloupý vtip, napařím ti školní trest!" bručela Lily nespokojeně, když ji Tichošlápek krátce po setmění vedl na potemnělé školní pozemky.

"Určitě nebudeš litovat, Evansová. A pokud jo, slibuju, že mi můžeš dát školní trest až do konce roku," odvětil s uvolněným úsměvem.

Musel ji vylákat ven pod falešnou záminkou, aby se ujistil, že opravdu půjde. Zakrytě ji přesvědčoval o nutnosti přítomnosti prefekta v neodkladné záležitosti a ona nedokázala odolat svým povinnostem.

"Tak jsme tady!" prohlásil Sirius s nehraným nadšením, když konečně dorazili k jezeru, osvětleném pouze září bílého měsíce a nespočtem hvězd na obloze.

"A co tady má být?" zeptala se Lily nechápavě a několikrát se dlouze rozhlédla. "Tohle vážně není vtipný, Siriusi. Můžeme mít problém z toho, že tu jsme," zamumlala mírně podrážděně a chystala se otočit a odejít.

"Počkej," vyhrkl Tichošlápek a chytil ji za zápěstí dřív, než stihla zmizet jako pára nad hrncem. "Máš pravdu. Lhal jsem, protože jsem měl strach, že bys se mnou jinak nešla."

Zastavila se a překvapeně se na něj zadívala. Najednou se zdál být nejistý a nervózní; takového ho nikdy neviděla. Vždy sebejistý a uštěpačný Black před ní najednou stál jako nejisté dítě, které zrovna rozbilo máminu oblíbenou vázu a bálo se následků.

"Tak proč jsi mě sem vzal?" zeptala se tiše a trpělivě vyčkávala na odpověď.

"Já... chtěl jsem – vlastně pro tebe mám takový dárek," dostal ze sebe namáhavě a zahleděl se do jejích hlubokých očí, o kterých se mu v posledních týdnech tak často zdávalo.

Pozvedl hůlku a bez dalších okolků zopakoval to dlouho připravované kouzlo. V její přítomnosti ani nezakolísalo; bylo silnější než kdykoliv předtím. Plamenné čáry líně vylétly k obloze, kde se kroutily a složitě zaplétaly, až nakonec utvořily obrovskou ohnivou lilii, která majestátně ozářila noční oblohu.

Lily vedle něj zatajila dech a pozvedla oči k té okouzlující nádheře, která hluboce pohnula jejím nitrem. Nikdy v životě by jí nenapadlo, že je Sirius Black schopný takového gesta. Ač pro něj vždycky měla jistou slabost, kterou si nikdy nebyla ochotná přiznat, tohle předčilo i její nejdivočejší představy.

"Byl bych moc rád, kdybys mi dala šanci tě trochu poznat... Lily," zamumlal nejistě a znovu mávl hůlkou, aby dokončil své pečlivě připravené světelné divadlo.

Z listu lilie vyšlehl dlouhý a tenký plamen, který líně olízl jednu z hvězd zářící nad horizontem. Ta se v okouzlující optické iluzi rozzářila jasněji a předala svůj plamen nejbližší sestře, jež poslala ohnivou štafetu dál. Během jediné intenzivní minuty se na nebi vznítilo celé souhvězdí Velkého psa, jemuž vévodila žhnoucí Psí hvězda; Sírius.

Tichošlápek by nikdy dobrovolně nepřiznal, že s touhle závěrečnou okázalou podívanou mu pomohla Minerva McGonagallová. Přistihla ho, když po setmění cvičil na famfrpálovém hřišti a místo školního trestu mu s očividným dojetím pomohla dotáhnout jeho plán k dokonalosti. I ona dokázala pochopit jaké to je, když v srdci vykvete láska.

"Tohle je... nádhera," vydechla Lily užasle a do očí se jí proti vlastní vůli draly slzy dojetí. Ač se jí chlapci pokoušeli zvát na schůzky s trpělivou pravidelností, žádný z nich nikdy neučinil podobné gesto. Byla dočista okouzlená.

"Vzpomínáš, co říkala Estrellsonová na astronomii?" zašeptal Sirius tlumeně. "Když vzplane hvězda... "

"... osvítí celou galaxii svou oslepující září," doplnila Lily s úsměvem a smaragdové oči, svítící dětským nadšením, měla přitom ještě stále zvednuté k obloze, kde neúnavně žhnula květina spolu se souhvězdím. Nedokázala od té nádhery odtrhnout zrak.

"Siriusi?" promluvila po chvíli příjemného ticha Lily a natáhla ruku k obloze. "Podívej, padá hvězda. Měl by sis něco přát."

Black okamžitě zvedl toužebný pohled k obloze jako kdyby snad doufal, že mu opravdu dokáže splnit i ty nejniternější touhy jeho srdce.

Žádnou padající hvězdu ale neviděl. Nemusel. Přání se mu totiž splnilo do posledního puntíku, když se Lily postavila na špičky a něžně přitiskla své rty na jeho ústa. Tehdy svět kolem nich přestal existovat a kdyby se v tu samou chvíli zřítila celá obloha, nejspíš by si toho ani nevšimli.

Ten večer vzplálo mnohem víc, než jenom hvězdy; tu noc plameny pohltily i dvě osamělá srdce, která zahořela jedno pro druhé.

Přání se koneckonců občas opravdu plní.


End file.
